Second siege of warfang
the second siege of warfang is by far the most brutal siege the city has ever faced. this is actually the third time the city is besieged, the first time is a year before cynder's inprisonment this time, however, malfor is determined to take the city. malfor sends 10 siege towers, more then half of which are distroyed before they reach the city walls. then, the battering ram reaches the city gates, but only 21 soilders are able to enter the city. they are killed by the city's forces, then led by cynder. then, an ancient golem of the deep breaches the city walls, using the rubble of the damaged wall and part of a distroyed building to repair damage done to itself while trying to kill cynder and the bi-pedal cheetah she was with. it then bores under the city gates, stoping short of the city's fortress. silver realizes that if the golem reaches the upper part of the city, then the war will be lost. cynder soon realizes that the rocks being tossed over the walls contain enemy troops, and they are forced to fight waves of enemy troops in order to reach the elite apartments, where volt awaits them. then, as you journey through the elite apartment blocks, the golem appears and distroys a row of decorative exterior collumns which causes an upper section of a building to fall on him. cyrill then tries to freeze him, but the golem knocks him into a building. silver then becomes unwilling to fight, hoping the elders will kill him. but terrador is injured and volt and cinder are knocked against a building, both silver and cynder realize that in order to save their city, they must kill the golem. then the enemy exploit the breach in the wall made by the golem to enter the city, they are sloughtered by the city guard, who now have surpport from the cheetah-villagers and the elders themselves.the city is later rebuilt after the enemy forces have withdrawn from the city, butn another distroyer comes out of the burned land's volcano, forcing the distruction of the avon dam, which had just been rebuilt. the dam fails when a dragon statue of cynder is removed. malfor later attacks the great dragon temple, setting the governmental building ablaze.the warriors then manage to pin malfor down and cynder kills him by crushing his head with her talons. he later reserects himself using dark magic. but when he tries to assassinate cynder, silver warns her and she moves. malfor flees while silver and cynder are forced to defend the nursery temple monastary from dag forces. after which cynder again kills malfor by ripping his face off. she then cremates his body, saying that he should be honered, even though he is evil. cynder then reveals that she loves silver. after vlad reveals that kryll have reached her planet, they kill them all and the planet is put into an era of peace. how long it will last though, is unknown.